A Conversation in Lothlorien
by Alasse Greyhame
Summary: What if Aragorn and Boromir had the chance to talk a little more about their hopes and fears in Lothlorien. An AU experience. Read and enjoy.


A Conversation in Lothlorien

_The Professor's characters belong to him and their license holders. I'm only borrowing them. This may turn out to be AU so don't be offended. This also owes a debt to the movie. The conversation is based on the movie with some quotes. _

"_I heard her voice inside my head she spoke of my father and the fall of Gondor. She said to me even now there is hope left but I cannot see it. My father is a noble man but his rule is failing and our people lose faith. He looks to me to make things right and I would do it I would see the glory of Gondor restored."_

How did one answer that? Aragorn wondered. It was a far cry from, "Gondor has no King. Gondor needs no King." This was the real Boromir of Gondor. His hopes and fears. Aragorn wondered why he was being told this. He got the feeling this was a man close to the edge of breaking. From his words his father had already broken.

"Why do you tell me this?" Aragorn asked.

"I don't know really." Boromir said with a sad smile. "I suppose it's because you have the grand gift of listening in silence. You don't judge me. And you don't expect certain behaviors from me. It's a relief to be able to say what I want without offending or shocking anyone beyond belief."

Aragorn smiled. "Well that's the first time anyone has told me that. You know this is an unusual role for me."

"Oh? What role would that be?" Boromir asked.

"The role of confidant usually I'm confiding things to Gandalf or Arwen."

"And if I confide in anyone its Faramir. So this is a switch for both of us."

"I suppose so." Aragorn smiled. "You still haven't told me why you tell me this about your Father and Gondor."

"I needed to tell someone and you happened to be it. Why are you complaining I should have thought you'd be pleased by the news that my Father's rule is failing."

"Believe it or not that doesn't make me happy." Aragorn sighed. "Your father was my friend. I would never wish him ill. This confession of yours fills my heart with foreboding."

"Why?" Boromir asked.

"Is there anything that you can tell me about your father's mood? Does he act strangely?"

"How so?"

"Well does his mood swing back and forth? One minute he's happy the next minute he's not? Things like that."

"Well since Mother died I guess you could say he's never really been happy. But I have noticed one minute he's cordial to you and the next he's cruel. Mostly it's a difference in how we've been treated. And by that I mean Faramir and I. He's nice to me but horrible to Faramir. There's been a few times where he issued orders that were insane but because he gave them they must be obeyed."

"Like what?"

"I think you're enjoying this despite what you said." Boromir growled. "He once commanded that Faramir and I report to him in Minas Tirith. And yes that is not unusual but given the fact that the day before he had told me to go to Faramir in secret. Both of us were nearly killed by orcs. If it hadn't been for Faramir's skill and the blessing of Eru I wouldn't be here talking to you now. Faramir says the men talk of seeing a light flash in the top of the tower and they say when that light flashes the Steward is striving with the Enemy. I myself have never seen it. So I cannot speak plainly about it. I hate to say this but lately I've been praying for time away from his presence just for peace of mind."

"Whose idea was it to have you travel to Rivendell by yourself?"

"Actually I'm not sure whether it was mine or Father's. I would have been more pleased to have a few men with me just for company but at the same time I can't see depriving Gondor of her fighting men just for my personal benefit."

"A quandary to be sure but surely if your Father valued his heir he would have sent someone with you?"

"I'm the Captain-General of Gondor. I have been in arms since I was a child. I can take care of myself."

"And yet you longed for company on the road?"

"And what of yourself? Are you always happy being alone?"

Aragorn smiled sadly. "In that we are more alike than you would think. Your mother died not too long after Faramir's second birthday was it? Mine left me at about the same time. Oh she didn't physically die but she became lost in her grief for my father and she didn't see me anymore. I wanted her to see me to be proud of me at least your Father is proud of you."

"Too proud of me. He says I can't fail him. Do you have any idea of how much pressure that is? I want to please him by not failing and yet it hurts to have that added pressure that I mustn't fail. It would be wonderful to be able to fail utterly and not cost anyone their lives. I begrudge the Enemy every one of those who fall I fight all the harder the next time but we still fall. The return of our King would give us a renewed zeal for the battle."

"Did you know that one of my many names is Estel? What does that mean?"

"I'm not that much of an idiot. It means hope." A shocked look washed over Boromir's features. "Are you the hope of which she spoke?"

"I don't know. You say you have pushed not to fail. I am afraid of failing. I don't want people to pin their hopes on me and I fail them because I'm not strong enough."

"That's not true you know. A man who can charge into battle against a many armed water monster with only one sword doesn't lack courage or skill."

"It matters not that I have these things if I can not make the right decisions when the time comes. I miss the Wizard."

Boromir grunted. "At least you could count him as a friend. I regret that I let Father's opinion of the man cloud my own judgment. But as for making decisions, if you could do as you wished, where would you go? What would you do?"

"That is easy. I would go with you to Minas Tirith and we would fight Sauron together but there is Frodo and the burden he carries to consider. I know how you feel Boromir but the Ring can _**not **_go to Minas Tirith. It could cause the City to fall faster."

"In my heart I hear what you say but _**IT**_ says differently. I have to work so hard now to shut out its voice."

"It lies Boromir. It can't do what it promises it only wants to use you. Think of your brother and Gondor do you want them to fall under the Enemy's rule?"

"No! Of course not."

"Then remember that when it whispers to you think of your brother, and then you might be able resist it longer."

"Let us set this aside for we will not agree on the issue of the Ring." Boromir said. "My biggest problem with you my friend is that you hide in the shadows. You say you are afraid of failure but I think you should come forward more. The leader in you won't be denied forever."

"Turnabout is fairplay Boromir. You say I hide in the shadows you should try it sometime."

"Very well. I'll propose this. You try to come out of the shadows and I'll try to blend into them more. Do we have a deal?"

Aragorn smiled slowly, "Yes, I think we do my friend." He grasped Boromir's hand and impulsively pulled him into a hug.

Boromir returned the hug and looked at Aragorn, "Thank you for the talk _**friend**_. I think I might try to rest now. Good night Aragorn."

"Good night Boromir. Sleep well be at peace."

Boromir looked at him strangely and then he smiled and went back inside the pavilion.

Aragorn went in a few minutes later and looked down on the sleeping figures. Sleep brought peace. He watched Boromir he wondered what he dreamed of. If he knew his friend it was a dream of home. "Be at peace Son of Gondor." Aragorn whispered and then went to sleep.


End file.
